Sagerin von den spitzen Steinen
|VergGruppe=Ur-Katzen |Tod=Stamm der ewigen Jagd |nament=Weichpfote: Bergkatze: Seherin: |namenl=Halber Mond (Half Moon) Sagerin von den spitzen Steinen (Teller of the Pointed Stones) Sagerin von den spitzen Steinen (Teller of the Pointed Stones) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Geschwister: |Familiem=Aufgehender Mond Jagende Wolken Unbekannte Junge |lebend=Lange Schatten, Spur des Mondes, Der Sonnenpfad, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, The Ultimate Guide |verstorben=Lange Schatten, Spur des Mondes, Die letzte Hoffnung, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided |erwähnt=Der verschollene Krieger, Donnerschlag}} Sagerin von den spitzen Steinen, auch Steinsagerin genannt (Original: Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)) ist eine stämmige, alte, gebrechliche, kompakte, dürre, weiße Kätzin mit glänzenden, grünen Augen wie Waldteiche, dünnem Fell und starken Hinterläufen. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Lange Schatten :Halber Mond hat ihren ersten Auftritt im Buch, als Häherpfote in der Zeit zurückreist und bei den Ur-Katzen landet. Als Springender Fisch Schwinge des Hähers mit Fragen über die Tunnel löchert, nimmt sie Schwinge des Hähers in Schutz und sagt, er dürfe nicht darüber sprechen. Als die drei auf Fallendes Blatt zu sprechen kommen, scheint Halber Mond traurig zu sein und meint, dass es einen anderen Ort geben muss, wo sie besser leben können. :Als Häherpfote am nächsten Tag das zukünftige DonnerClan-Territorium erforscht, findet sie ihn, als er gerade im zukünftigem Lager ist. Sie ruft ihm zu, er solle da wegkommen, denn die Dachse leben dort und würden ihm auflauern. Als sie sich von der Steingrube entfernt haben, holt Halber Mond eine Amsel unter einem Busch hervor und gibt sie Häherpfote mit der Erklärung, dass er wahrscheinlich schmerzende Ballen hat, nachdem er in den Tunneln gewesen ist. Er isst die Amsel nicht ganz auf und Halber Mond und Häherpfote beschließen, den Vogel Feder der Eule zu bringen. Unterwegs deutet Halber Mond auf die Berge und meint, dass Singender Stein dort ein neues zu Hause aufbauen will. :Als die Katzen beginnen, die Steine zu legen, bemerkt sie, dass Gezackter Blitz bleiben möchte, was jedoch seiner Gefährtin Feder der Eule nicht gefallen würde. :Als sie an der Reihe ist, legt sie ihren Stein auf die Seite fürs Gehen. Häherpfote tut es ihr nach. Häherpfote verliebt sich in sie, was er allerdings nicht möchte. :Als sich die Katzen auf den Weg in die Berge machen, fragt Halber Mond Häherpfote, ob die Berge wirklich existieren. Als er das bejaht, sagt sie, dass sie ihm glaubt. :Später, als Häherfeder seinen vollen Heilernamen erhält, erkennt er Halber Monds Geruch, als ob sie die Zeremonie mitverfolgen würde. Staffel 4 Spur des Mondes :Halber Mond tritt als erstes in dem Buch auf, als Häherfeder zurück in die Zeit der Ur-Katzen geht, um ihnen zu helfen. Sie ist überglücklich ihn zu sehen, fragt aber, warum er sich nicht verabschiedet hat. :Später zeigt Häherfeder den zukünftigen Zukünftigen, wie man in Paaren jagt. Dabei riskiert Häherfeder, dass er von einem Adler mitgenommen wird, um den Ur-Katzen zu zeigen, wie man mit Höhlenwächtern und Beutejägern jagt. :Halber Mond bewundert ihn dafür und sagt, dass wenn sie Junge haben würden, diese auch mutig sein würden. Dadurch wird klar, dass sie gerne Junge mit ihm haben möchte. Häherfeder ist das peinlich, aber er merkt, dass er ihr gegenüber doch Zuneigung empfindet. :In der nächsten Nacht sind Häherfeder und Halber Mond in der Höhle der spitzen Steine. Häherfeder sagt ihr, dass sie der erste Steinsager werden muss, weil sie das Zeichen des Mondes gesehen hat. Sie ist wütend, dass er so weit gereist ist, um ihr das zu sagen. Häherfeder versucht Halber Mond zu überzeugen, dass er sie wirklich liebt, aber dass es ihr Schicksal wäre, Sager zu werden. Als sie sich streiten, ruft Scheues Reh, dass ihre Jungen kommen. :Zusammen bringen sie die Jungen auf die Welt. Danach sagt Häherfeder Halber Mond, dass er gehen muss. Dieses Mal ist sie verständnisvoller mit ihm. :Am Ende des Buches erscheint Halber Mond wieder und sagt Häherfeder, dass sie ihn niemals vergessen würde. Er sagt ihr, dass er sie auch niemals vergessen würde und holt zu der Patrouille auf, die zurück in den Wald geht. Von der Erhöhung, wo sie steht, sagt sie außerdem, dass sie immer auf ihn warten würde, was ihre ewige Liebe für ihn ausdrückt. Der verschollene Krieger :Häherfeder erinnert sich an die Zeit mit ihr, vermisst sie und wünscht sich, dass er bei ihr sein könnte. Häherfeder gesteht ein, dass er Halber Mond liebt und alles geben würden, um wieder bei ihr zu sein. Die letzte Hoffnung :Häherfeder sagt ihr, sie solle alle Verwundeten zu ihm schicken, woraufhin sie ihm einen verliebten Blick zuwirft, ehe sie sich auf den Weg macht. Außerdem erscheint sie, als der Wald der Finsternis den SchattenClan angreift. Staffel 5 Der Sonnenpfad :Sie ist alt und eine der wenigen Bergkatzen, die noch am See gelebt haben. Sie wählt Schattiges Moos aus, um ein paar Katzen aus dem Gebirge zu führen. Später trifft Grauer Flug sie draußen im Schnee und ist verwundert, da sie gewöhnlich in der Höhle bleibt. Sonstiges *In Die letzte Hoffnung werden ihre Augen einmal fälschlicherweise als bernsteinfarben beschrieben. Familie *Mutter: Aufgehender Mond *Vater: Jagende Wolken *Geschwister: Unbekannte Katzen Character Art Half_Moon.byTau.png|Weichpfote Zitate Zeremonien Seherzeremonie :'Schwinge des Hähers': ''Von diesem Moment an wird man dich Sagerin von den spitzen Steinen nennen. Andere werden nach dir kommen, Mond um Mond um Mond. Wähle sie sorgfältig aus, lehre sie gut und vertraue ihnen die Zukunft deines Stammes an. Quellen en:Teller of the Pointed Stones (Ancient)ru:Половинка Луны Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:Ur-Katzen Kategorie:Katzen der Berge Kategorie:Stamm des eilenden Wassers Kategorie:Seher Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Stamm der ewigen Jagd Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere